


Captivating {Gangster AU} | Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [106]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gangsters, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roaring 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Roman is the most feared and deadliest gangster in the town. Fearing no one. Staying with no women, not even falling in love with any women, until you come along. You seem to have him under some kind of spell.Notes:dapper= flapper’s father, panthers sweat= sweat whiskey, copper= policeman, dry up= get lost, drugstore cowboy=a nicely dressed man who tries to pick up women. E/c= eye colour.
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Captivating {Gangster AU} | Roman Reigns

The sound of jazz music filled the room of the bar. As well as the strong aroma of cigars.

In the far back corner of the room, was Roman, smoking a cigar. While the other members of his gang were talking. Romans attention wasn’t on them, it was on a flapper girl, dancing on the stage. That flapper girl was y/n.

Roman blew smoke seductively, while his eyes darkened with lust, as he stared at her.

A couple of times y/n caught Roman staring. He didn’t even look away either. She smirked at him, as the song finished. Seductively walking off of the stage, and towards the bar. Ordering some liquor.

Roman got up, making his gang members look at him in confusion.

“I’m just going to get some liquor.” Roman spoke, his voice laced with authority and dominance.

Roman sauntered over towards the bar. Ignoring the rest of the broads gaining his attention. All his attention was on y/n, not them.

Roman leaned against the bar counter. Standing next to y/n, while she played with her pearls.

“What’s a doll-like you doing in a bar like this?” Roman asked. Making y/n lookup. Her e/c eyes sparkling with mischievous.

Y/n cocked her eyebrow at him seductively, leaning closer to his ear. Just as y/n was about to reply, the bartender cut her off.

“Here is your panthers sweat, doll.” The bartender spoke. Gaining y/n’s attention. Roman’s head snapped up in the direction of the bartender, giving him a deadly glare. The bartender scurried off. Leaving y/n and Roman alone.

Y/n twirled her straw around in her drink.

“See ya around, drugstore cowboy.” Y/n finally spoke in a soft voice. Roman smirked as y/n turned around and walked off.

Roman felt a hand on his shoulder, making Roman turn his attention away from y/n, and towards the owner of the hand.

Roman glared as he found Seth standing next to him. Seth pulled his hand away from Romans shoulder. Raising his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t go there Ro, her dapper is a copper.” Seth grumbled out.

“Dry up.” Roman growled. Before walking away from Seth. Seth just shook his head…


End file.
